Many types of spinal irregularities can cause pain, limit range of motion, or injure the nervous system within the spinal column. These irregularities can result from, without limitation, trauma, tumor, disc degeneration, and disease. Often, these irregularities are treated through a surgical procedure that may include, for example, immobilizing a portion of the spine. These treatments may involve, for example, replacing a damaged disc with an intervertebral implant and securing the adjacent vertebrae with a combination of screws and rods.
In order to perform these procedures, a surgical opening is created, and a device such as a retractor may be used to enlarge the opening and facilitate access to the surgical site. The retractor may typically include one or more blades that can be adjusted to establish, provide, and/or maintain an appropriate opening that minimizes trauma to surrounding tissue. There is a need for improved retractors which provide enhanced control of the retractor device.